The Darkside of the Moon
by liquid421
Summary: A vampire hunter must team up with the Hellsing Organization to fight with an organized group of vampires, whose head vampire is a true vampire, and also must face the curse that was put on his family.
1. Brain Damage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing nor the song Brain Damage.

Notes: Enjoy the story and do review this work. I do want to know how I did.

* * *

**Brain Damage**

Saundra felt relieved that church ended. She had always hated going to church late at night, but it was the only time she can go.

What she dreaded more was walking to the bus stop. She would drive her car if it weren't for the traffics in New York.

Saundra had walked for a half hour before she got to the bus stop.

The feeling of being followed had always haunted her, since she was once stalked by a boy in high school, so she was always looking behind her shoulders. She soon shrugged the feelings off, but little did she know that there were two pairs of eyes scrutinizing her very move. Just as she sat on the bench a brown, bearded bum approached her.

"Miss, can you spare me some change?"

Saundra immediately jumped to her feet and screamed.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, I'm so sorry for that Miss, please forgive me" yelled the bum. He then ran off into the darkness. As Saundra started to cool down she heard a gentle voice from behind.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Saundra turned to see a dashing young man in front of her. Black hair, eyes like the sky and pale skin, which was a turn on for her. The black sweater and Dickies pants added to his appeal.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" asked the young man.

"Yes I am alright" replied Saundra.

"Well that's good, I rushed down here once you screamed…are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I am…thank you."

The man pondered for a moment.

"Just to be safe, why don't I take you home?"

Saundra was taken back by this. Going off with someone who she just met at night is not a thing people should do, but Saundra was memorized by his charm.

"Um...sure…I guess" murmured Saundra and she reluctantly followed the man. He made a turn into an alley and Saundra hesitated to go in, but the man gave her a reassuring nod and she continued on. The alley was wet and it seemed endless. She had walked a few feet into the alley when she saw the same bum from earlier coming towards her. She screamed and turned to run, but her companion grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Man, that was easier than I thought it would!" yelled the bum.

"Yeah, how could she have been stupid enough to have followed me into the alley" said the man, who gave a quiet laugh.

"Oh man, she smells so good! It's been awhile since I had some virgin blood!" said the bum.

Saundra tried to escape the man's grasps, but it seemed as if chains were on her. The bum gave a menacing laugh.

"Look at her Nick, trying to 'scape free from you, ha!" Nick rammed Saundra unto the wall and tilted her neck.

"Now Davis, since I was the one who caught her I get to have the first bite."

"What! I should have the first bite not you!" protested Davis. But the glare from Nick quickly took the thought of biting first away.

"The master is going to love having a new servant like you, Saundra." the vampire showed his fangs and was about to bite.

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing in there?!"

The vampires turned their heads to see a figure. The man was a bum; he wore a dirty white shirt, ripped up blue jeans, a raggedy green long coat, and army boats and has a messy, grown out black beard. There were two long scars on the right side of his face, slashes that stretched near his eye to his ear. One was just under his eye and the other on his eyebrow.

Nick let out a small laugh "Davis, you know his kind. GET RID OF THIS LOWLIFE!"

Davis gave Nick an angry look and then went out to challenge the unexpected guest.

"Ha, you think a mere human like you can beat a far stronger being like me! Ha! You're dead you hobo, you should of kept away!" Davis quickly charged at the bum, raised his right hand to rip the man's face off and swung, only to miss him.

"How—" Davis's head fell off his body and soon both his head and body became dust.

The man had used his long-sword that was hidden underneath his long coat. The handle was yellowish with a red ruby at the end of the handle and the blade has no speck of rust on it. Engraved on the blade is—in Latin—"God shall judge the wicked and I shall bring him the wicked."

Nick was horrified at what just happened. He never expected a human to easily defeat an experienced vampire like Davis.

"You know vampire, you shouldn't underestimate an opponent." the man paused and looked at Nick.

"You'll just lose."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" yelled Nick at the bum.

Wielding his sword in his bony right hand, he said, "Oh right, sorry for not stating my name…my name is Jack Bellator…and I am the last of my family."

"Jack Bellator?" Nick was ready to puke. He had heard the stories about the Bellator family, but never really believed they were true. But seeing the tremendous speed of Jack, Nick knew he had to heed those stories. Jack broke Nick's trance.

"So, where is this master of yours anyways, vampire?"

Nick quickly responded, "What the hell are you talking about, I have no ma—."

"Don't think I am stupid, vampire! I have been watching you since you first put your filthy eyes on the girl." Nick was shocked.

"What? Impossible, we have been watching her since the sun went down! I would have spotted you a while ago."

"You're still underestimating me, vampire. NOW tell me, where is your master and I might let you live, vampire."

"Do you think I will just fall on my knees and tell you where he is! I will not tell you where he is and even if I wanted to, I doubt that I would be able to tell you!" shouted Nick. Jack pondered for a moment.

"Well then, I guess I have to beat it out of you."

Making a quick leap, Jack kicks Nick across the face staggering the vampire. Nick regained himself, drew a knife and made a quick slash at Jack. Jack grabbed Nick's hand and thrust his sword into the middle of his chest. Nick choked on his blood and was thrust onto a wall. Nick felted his chest was burning and screamed in agony. Jack looked at Nick.

"When my ancestors first forged this sword, it was immediately blessed by the Pope. That sword was made to destroy the demons that walk the Earth." Nick desperately tries to escape, but the burning he felt left him very weak to even escape.

"Now, tell me vampire…where is your master?" growled Jack. Nick only spat blood on Jack. Frustrated, Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle full of holy water. Jack grinned and gazed at Nick.

"You know what I am holding, vampire, tell where is your master, now!" said Jack

Nick timidly said "Alright…he is in London, but it doesn't matter." Nick paused. "You don't even stand a chance against him." Jack smiled at Nick.

"Thanks for the answer, I guess the pain will go away now." Jack then pulls the sword out of Nick's body and swiftly cut his head off. Saundra looked in dismay as Jack put his sword away and turned to her. He gave her a cold stare.

"Go home Saundra." Saundra slowly walked away from the alley.

"And don't go to church this late again." She turned around and saw that the man has disappeared. As she stared into the alley the bus pulled next to the bus stop. She ran to the sidewalk and got into the bus.

Jack watch the bus drive on from the top of a roof.

_I had enough of these organized attacks. That's the sixth one this week. At least now I know where the head is._

Jack ran across the roof and leaped to the next. He headed towards the docking bay.

* * *

"Nick, that weak fool. I'm glad he did not drink her blood, he was pathetic" said a shadowy figure. 

"I agree with you, master" said a female vampire. "Plus he tried to hit on me too, that little shit!"

"Enough of him now, darling, we have much better thing to look at" responded the figure

"Right!" cried the female vampire

"Now we have the last of the cursed Bellator family and—."

"Isn't Bellator in Latin mean warrior?" asked the female vampire

"Uh…I need to brush up on my Latin again…I think so?"

"What, you don't remember what you first spoke in over a very hundred years now?!" said the female vampire

"Okay, be quiet now!" yelled the figure. The female vampire stayed quiet.

"Now, we set the bait for the vampire hunter and now he is coming here. Things are going just as planned and I hope to have this hunter to be one of my servants. Okay."

"Yes, master, I understand. But what will we do about the Hellsing family?"

"They're not our problem, that Millennium group has the Hellsing's hand full right now."

"Oh right…so we'll just worry about the hunter, right?"

"YES! Now get going!" The female vampire ran off quickly.

"So the boy is still alive. I thought he died with his father." The figure walked towards the door.

"Oh well, he was destined to be a servant to me anyways."

**To Be Continue**


	2. Eclipse

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor consider Hellsing as my own. The same goes for the song _Eclipse_ by _Pink Floyd.

**Notes**: Those of you who have been reading the story, sorry took so long to get a new chapter up. So much stuff going on, school, work, family, writing scripts for short films at school and being lazy. Also, this is the longest I have written so far. Oh and the story is set before the Raid of the Hellsing Manor by Luke and Jon Valentine. So Enjoy and do review, I want to know my pros and cons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eclipse**

For a few days, Jack has been sailing on the cargo ship. He has been surviving by eating the garbage the sailors leave behind. The cargo hold was a good place to hide during the sail. The sailors do not even bother checking on the cargoes, they go on with playing poker or sleeping in their bunks.

Knowing that there are only a few hours to go before land, Jack tries to go to sleep. He began to dream of his childhood.

* * *

Ice, cold water was splashed on Jack's face, making him scream. 

"Wake up son!" Jack turned to see his father. Jack's father was holding onto a bucket. He was somewhat muscular and a bit hairy.

"We've got work to do. Now let's go!" yelled the black-haired man. Jack instantly jumped out of bed and ran to change.

"No time to change, son. Just get your damn shoes. We have shit to do." Quickly, he put on his shoes, ran out the door, through the dining room and through another door that went out of the house. Jack turned around and saw his dad exit the house.

"Now then," said the father as he tossed Jack two buckets, "I want you to go and get me two buckets full of water from the well." Jack looked at his father with disbelief.

"But we have water in our house already." Jack's father stared coldly into his son's eyes.

"Get me some water from the well now!" yell the father. In an instant, Jack grabbed the buckets and ran through the woods. The man then went and sat on the porch. He looked at his watch.

----------

Jack came back jogging. The water splashed inside, but Jack was careful to not let any out. Jack's father got up as he saw his son come out of woods.

"It took you an hour and a half to get water," said Jack's father.

"Well, how can you find a well in these goddamn woods!" yelled Jack. Before realizing what he said, Jack's father slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare swear, I will hit you even harder if you do that again!" yelled the father. "And the same goes for excuses, now get inside." Obediently, Jack went inside the house.

It was sun down and Jack was sword fighting with his father. Jack was wielding a short sword while his father was wielding the family's long sword. He made a swing at his father, but was blocked and kicked in the stomach.

"Don't try to wound me, vampires will kill you if you fight like that," said Jack's father. After getting back on his feet Jack charged at his father, but his father tripped him, and Jack fall on his face.

"I've been training you for the past few months and you're still stupid enough to charge at me." The man walked up to him. Preparing for a kick, Jack covered his stomach.

"The sun is almost down, time to go home." Jack looked up at his father in disbelief. His father started to walk away.

"Come on, it's time to go." Slowly and painfully, Jack got to his feet. Without hesitating, Jack ran after his father. It took about ten minutes to get to the house.

"Your mother made us dinner, go and help her serve us," said the father.

"…okay." Jack quickly walked into the house. The man sat on the porch, took out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a few puffs, the man sighed and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"What is your business, vampires?" Two figures emerge from the trees. The two had huge, disgusting grins. One had red-hair while the other had black-hair. Both wore the same black suit, but each had a white glove on opposite hands.

"We came to meet the famous Bellator family and you know…see if you are the real deal," said the black-hair vampire. The man took a puff from his cigarette.

"How real can I get, I'm standing here. What else do you need, vampires?" retorted the man.

"You know what we mean, we want to fucking fight you!" yelled the red-hair. The man was amused by the remark.

"All the vampires we have met fear the Bellator family. But all you're family ever done was killed weak vampires, never strong vampires like us," said the black-hair. The man rolled his eyes at the vampires.

"We're going to prove that the Bellator family is a fa—"

The man interrupted the red-hair, "One question, what's with the same suit and the gloves being on opposite hand? Are you two fags?"

"The fuck?!" yelled the two vampires.

"We're brothers, you know," said the black-hair. The man looked at the two unconvinced.

"Right, you're brothers and I'm fucking Abraham Van Helsing. If you guys are brothers, then you are the fucking ugliest sibling I have ever seen and I've seen a lot of ugly shit." The two vampires growled at the man.

"That's it, you fucking fool. We're going to cut you into little piece."

The man took a puff and flicked the cigarette at the red-hair. The vampire caught the cigarette and ate it. The man took a long, baffled look at the vampire, and then turned his head.

"Jack, get your ass out here." Jack almost ran out of the house, but stopped at the door and tried to turn. Jack's father immediately caught Jack's collar and dragged him to the yard.

"Take care of these two vampires, no, take care of these two shits!" yelled the father

"I could die, dad!" responded Jack. Jack's father took out his long sword and gave it to Jack.

"You're a Bellator, Jack. We've fought much worse than these shits. Now I expect you to be done fighting before dinner, alright," said the man. The vampires and Jack stared at the father in disbelief.

"You're fucking mad, sending your own child into battle, dumb fuck!" yelled the black-hair. Jack's father looked at the vampire and grinned at him.

"Have fun, boy." The father walked into the house and slammed the door. All three looked at each other in disbelief. The red-hair broke the silence.

"Let's kill the little fuck now!" The red-hair lunged at Jack, but only scratched the right side of Jack's face as Jack moved out of the way. Instantly, Jack thrusts his sword into the vampire's chest, who shrieked and turned to dust. The black-hair was shocked, but soon was full of rage.

"You little fuck, I'll fucking kill you!" He charged and tried to use his claws to slash Jack. Jack barely dodged the slashes and finally brought the sword onto the vampire's arms. The vampire screamed in agony and kicked Jack. The force sent Jack flying off the porch and onto the ground.

"Ha ha! I don't need my hands to kill, I'll just eat you!" The vampire made a leap to Jack, but the boy put up the sword and it went through the stomach of the vampire. The vampire snarled and tried to bite Jack's face. Instantly, Jack pushed the vampire up and then to the side, pulling the sword as he pushed.

"Fuck!" screamed the vampire. Jack got to his feet, walked to the vampire and stabbed him in the heart. The vampire then turned to dust. Blood flowed down the right side of Jack's face.

"That was a decent work, son." Jack turned around and made eye contact with his father.

"You still stabbed one of the vampires in the stomach, should have went for the heart in the beginning." Jack was about to speak but was stopped by his father. The man looked thoroughly at Jack.

"You did good, son. You've sent your first vampires to hell. However, you should not have gotten that claw mark…you're better than that. But I'll go over this fight tomorrow. Go see your mom before you eat dinner, okay?" Jack nodded and ran inside.

* * *

Jack woke up. He began to run his finger through the claw mark. A footstep made Jack stop. 

"You see the eclipse, don't ya John?" Jack hide in the shadows as two sailors talked to each other.

"Aye. It's funny, mate, that the sun is the largest and brightest thing around, yet it is blocked by a wee, little rock in the sky."

"What?! The moon only blocks out a small portion of the Earth. It seems like the moon blocks out the sun because of the distance we are from the sun. You get it now, John?"

"Oh….I guess now I do, mate." The sailors turned their gaze back out of the boat.

"Hey look, it's London Bridge."

"Didn't a few years ago a warship collided with it?

"Yeah, it was one of the British ships and WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jack had ran past the two sailors to the front of the ship and leaped onto the bridge. Grabbing the top ledge, Jack pulled himself up. The sailors stopped near the front and gazed in confusion.

"How the hell can a person do that?"

"I dunno, mate, but it scares me to know that there are people that can do that."

Jack got over the ledge and onto the sidewalk. He turned, but ran into a young petite woman. She wore a blue tank top with black pants and red shoes. The wavy brown hair and the beauty this woman was exerting astonished Jack.

"You could stare at me all day or we can go and see him." Jack snapped back into reality and reached for his sword. The woman smiled.

"I'm not here to kill you or else I would have attacked you in the cargo hold." Hesitant, Jack nodded his head.

"Hey, let's go. Also, don't try to grab my ass."

"I won't touch a vampire, especially in that way!"

"Good! Now let's go!" The vampire took off running with Jack right behind her. Jack was about to ask her why she is running around now, but realized that the sun is eclipse by the moon.

The vampire and Jack ran for almost a half hour when they reached a small building. She slowed down and walked into the building; Jack doing the same. They went into a room and a door was in the floor. She opened the door. Into the door was a stairway into another level of the building.

"He's down there, don't be too long." The vampire smiled at Jack. Coldly staring at her, Jack swiftly stabbed her through the heart. He took the sword out quick and ran downstairs. Running straight through the hall, Jack stopped at the end of the hallway and looked around for another way.

"Well, hello there young Bellator. This is the first time I get to meet you" Jack turned toward the voice and saw a lighted pathway to a male-being in a black suit sitting on a throne made from worms. He had a black ponytail and a goatee.

"Let me introduce myself, young Bellator. I am—"

"I don't care for you name, vampire, get ready to—"

"But you should care boy. After all a servant should know his master's name."

"What?!" Jack charged at the being and sliced the head off. The head flew a few feet away from the body and the body fell to its knee then to flat onto the floor. Turning around Jack stopped in horror as he saw the woman vampire still alive.

"Turn around and listen to our master."

"Why are you not dust?"

"Because our master is still alive"

Jack turned and saw a swarm of worms connecting the head to the body. The head and body are soon one again and the being stretched his neck out. The left over worms fell down his body, crawled together, and reformed the throne.

"Vos damno bardus puer! Damno fossor!" The being calmed down and continue from earlier

"I am The Worm, and for my human name I cast it away. Jack…you've been sold into my servitude before you were born." Jack was bewilder, how he could be a servant to a vampire.

"You're patris exchanged your life for his life."

"Wh...what?"

"He was supposed to take care of you until you were ready to serve to me."

"Wait, wait, wait. How are you going to turn me into a vampire? You'll just me into a ghoul."

"Yes I would, that is why I created her." Jack turned and looked at the woman vampire.

"She was originally a human, but I was able to transfer some of my familiars into her, making her a part of me."

"Impossible…you're lying about her."

"Then why is she still here. She can only die when I die and no humanus can kill me!" The vampire walked closer to Jack.

"You are either going to become my servant by choice or by force." Fear built up in Jack as he tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation. Panicking, Jack charged at The Worm and got kicked across the face by the female vampire. Jack flew to the side and hit the wall with his shoulder. The worms formed around The Worm as Jack looked back up. The worms then formed dragon-like familiars and the familiars all snapped at Jack. The Worm showed a cynical smile and launched the familiars at Jack. Jack then jumped out of the way and ran for the stairway. The female vampire tried to stop him but was sliced across the chest as Jack ran back the way he came in. Jack made it to the stairway and ran out the open door. The Worm looked in dismay as Jack escaped.

"You left the door open!"

"Hey, I didn't think he would be that much of a pussy."

"You left the door open! You were not suppose to leave it open, but to close it and lock it so he would not have gotten out! And where the hell are the others? Damno vacuus idiots!"

"They're out recruiting. Master, he would have been a weak vampire. Why did you choose such a coward?"

"Dulcis, the Bellators are a unique family. They have been a very powerful vampire hunting family since the Catholic Church anointed their Surname. When I first turned into a vampire, the vampires raided Rome. We entered the templum to kill the Pope, but three knights and four archers challenged us. Thousands of vampire descended upon them, but all were destroyed. Our leader took out a half of the men, but was confronted by a Bellator. He was the first Bellator to be anointed. They fought and our leader fell to the humanus. After a couple of generations, the Bellator family were banished to hell by the Pope at the time. I want them to be by our side as we destroy the world that God gave us."

"Oh…well, this Bellator is weak though."

"Be quiet. Go and get him back!"

"Right!" The vampire ran off.

---------

Struggling along the streets, Jack tried to find a safe place to stay, his shoulder was dislocated from being thrown against the wall. He crossed the street, forcing cars to stopped and honked at him as he walked into a park. The park was very large and seemed to stretched out for a mile. As he came to some trees, he stopped. Ghouls were heading toward him.

"Uh shit!" Jack drew his sword with his only useful hand. A skinny, pale vampire appeared from the trees. The hair was purple and he had only jeans on.

"Fresh meat!" The vampire charged at hunter and in an instant the vampire's head was slashed off. Jack was relieved, but his relief turned into horror has he saw that ghouls still moving toward.

"How…are they still moving." The ghouls have surrounded Jack and then attacked him. Jack stabbed one through the heart, kicked another away from him, twists and slice three ghouls in half, and makes a quick thrust at one of the ghouls.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" A ghoul managed to shoot Jack's leg and Jack stumbled onto the ground. In desperation, Jack went berserk and swung everywhere around him to keep the ghouls away. One ghoul approached Jack at the foot, but Jack saw the ghoul and frantically kicked him with his unwounded leg. Finally, Jack sat up, stabbed the ghoul through the head, and got up as quick as he can.

"AH! What the hell!" There was still many ghouls surrounding Jack, they were waiting for one of them to start the assault again. Jack put his weight on the unwounded leg. His shoulder was wearing him down, he felt as if he is about to collapse. A section of the ghouls then charged at Jack and was about to swing when a row of ghouls received a hole through their chest and turned to dust.

"Take care of the human, Police Girl, while I have my fun with the ghouls."

"Yes, master." Jack turned around to see a tall man in a red trench coat with an orange-circular-lenses sunglasses and a red hat. A woman was beside him she was up to the man's shoulders. She was blonde and wore a police like uniform, though the shirt is tighter and the shorts are short-shorts. The aura the man sent out made Jack recognize he is a vampire. Out of instincts and desperation, Jack lunged at the vampire. The vampire moved out of the way. Missing, Jack stumbled and then fell from the pain in his leg.

"They're not my ghouls if you're wondering. Now sleep." The vampire waved his hand in front of Jack, causing him to knock out. The two vampires proceeded in obliterating the ghouls.

--------

The two took care of the ghouls and returned to make sure that Jack was well.

"What are we going to do with him, master?" The vampires looked at Jack and the male grinned.

"Let's take him to Integra." The female was puzzled by the answer, but did not question her master. She put Jack onto her shoulder and followed her master. From a building, Dulcis watched the two go away.

"Shit, Alucard took him. Master is going to be fucking pissed about this." Dulcis then ran back to her master.

**To be continued**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**More Notes: **Basically, The Worm says "You Damn stupid boy! Damn fool!" "Damn useless fools" Humanus means humans, patris means father and templum means church. The worm was speaking Latin and I translated the sentences online. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Speak to Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Hellsing _nor the song _Speak to Me_ by _Pink Floyd. _If I did, I would not be writing this._

**Notes: **I say this is a breather from the action. I'm a little scared about this chapter because of the real characters in Hellsing and trying to be write their characteristics in the story. But hopefully I did a decent job. Do enjoy and also review the story, critic the story, please.

* * *

**Speak to Me**

Jack's father sat next on the chair next to Jack.

"Jack, I'll tell you this. There are two kinds of vampires. One kind is the two you've faced, the pathetic weak vampires that thinks they can kill anything with their bare hands. So many of that kind exists in our world. The other kind…well they are true monsters. They have no fear at all and are very destructive, powerful, and able to their true powers because of all the souls they consumed. Nosferatus…men fear this kind of vampires more than anything else. I only encountered one, but…wait, something is coming." Jack's father got up.

"Stay here and hide. They're here for you. Try not to make a breathe." Jack's father ran out the door."Katherine, they're here. Get your guns!"

* * *

Jack woke up. The bed is the most comfortable bed he has been in all his life. Light shining through the windows, the wooden door in front of Jack seemed to have brightened by the light. The room was a rectangle shape and Jack started to hate the door for being in front. Lifting his shoulder, he felt pain and saw bandage on his shoulder. Jack checked the side of his face, felt for the scar, but winced back in pain as he touched his face.

"You have a large bruise on your face." Looking to the right, Jack saw a blonde woman in a dark green suit with a red ascot tie, a golden cross on it. The suit was unappealing to Jack and the glasses rather detach the woman.

"What the hell? How long have you been there?"

"I have been here for past half hour. You have been unconscious for nearly fifteen hours."

"What?"

"Do you not remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah…wait." Jack looked around for his long-sword, but realized that the woman has the weapon. "So, you're working for that vampire." A baffled look appeared on the woman's face. After a moment, she laughed.

"No, no, Alucard is my servant, not the way you are thinking."

"Wait, I didn't hear what you said."

"I am the master of the vampire Alucard, who saved you last night."

"A vampire controlled by a human?!" Jack laughed at the answer, but stopped when he realized how serious the woman is.

"The story behind him is rather complicated and long."

"Oh, please do tell about the vampire. I happen to have a lot of time right now."

"I'd rather not. We have more important matters to take care of." The woman put the sword to the side of her chair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jack Bellator. I'm from America."

"So you're an American. Arrogant as the rest of them, I suppose. Who are you affiliated with?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you affiliated with?"

"What the hell is affiliated?"

"Who are you working for?"

"I work for no one."

"Not even for your own government?"

"Nope."

"Not even for God?"

"Not even him."

"Then what is your business here in London?"

"I came here looking for a vampire leader. He has been sending other vampires to attack people in America to gain more vampires. I found out he is in London and I boarded a ship here."

"So you considered Alucard as this vampire?"

"No, that vampire was not the beast I faced. It didn't turn to dust after I cut its head off. The Worm, it called itself. Fucking having all those worms regenerate his body back and creating some damn dragons on his arms."

"Did you say it regenerated itself after being decapitated?"

"Uh? Decapitated?"

The woman sighed. "The vampire's head cut off."

"Oh, yeah."

"Do you know exactly where this vampire is?" Jack looked away from the woman. He remembered the fight, though the way to the building was vague.

"I don't know. All I know is that the vampire was under a building."

"I see. My men and I will look into the matter. Relax now. My butler will bring you some food; you look like you have not eaten in weeks." The woman got up from the chair and started for the door.

"Hey, just who are you lady?" The woman stopped and turned around.

"My name is Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I am the leader of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights."

"Damn, that sucks to have a last name with hell in it. Must freak the christians out a lot." Integra glared at the man for a bit and then walked out of the door. Jack sank into the bed.

Integra walked down the hall and saw a man heading her way, carrying a tray of food. He smiled at Integra.

"How is our guest doing, Sir Integra?"

"The man is just fine. A little bruised up, though. You did a fine job with the shoulder, Walter."

"Why, thank you. May I ask what the man's name is?"

"His name is Jack Bellator, an American."

"So an American, haven't seen one in years. Well I will not take your time up, Sir Integra. I'll be on my way." Walter continued and Integra went to her office. Walter enters the room and Jack stares blankly at the food.

"Mr. Bellator, I have brought you some food." Walter set the food on Jack's lap. "I also brought you some tea, too." Jack drooled at the food; he does not even remember when he ate such fine looking and delicious smelling food. His hand trembled at the sight of the neatly cooked carrots, the bright shine of the green beans, and the lightly brown roast beefs.

"I seem to have forgotten the napkins, I shall be right back." As Walter left, Jack immediately grabbed a handful of the carrots and shoved it into his mouth. He picked the roast beef up with his fingers and hungrily chewed the beef.

"Here is your napkin, Mr.…." Jack looked at Walter with the roast beef dangling from his mouth. He spat the food onto his plate.

"Sorry about that…instincts took over. Can you please hand me those napkins." Walter handed the napkin to Jack and Jack wiped his face.

"My goodness, I see why you ate so beastly. You're just skin and bones!"

"Yeah, I'll try to remember my manners. Sort of lost it as I grew up."

"We forget a lot of things as we grow old, but manners will always be a part of us. It shows our character."

"I guess so."

"Well I shan't say anything of you because of the condition your body is in."

"Jeez, thanks."

"I'll be off now. Do enjoy your meal." Walter walked out of the room. Jack looked at the fork to the side, picked it up and delicately put the fork through a green bean.

_Remember, don't chew with your mouth open, like mom says before. _Jack ate with the fork, though he could not use the knife to cut the roast beef.

* * *

"Thank you, Sir Penwood, I'll give him a call right away." Integra hanged up the phone. She then picked the phone back up and dialed the number that Penwood gave her. The phone rang for a few moments. An old, crispy voice spoke on the line.

"This is a restricted line. I suggest you hang up now or we will trace you."

"This is Sir Integral Hellsing of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, I would like to speak to Colonial William Edward "

"Oh my, the Hellsing Organization. This is he speaking before you. And do forgive me for my rudeness, secrecy is our top priority. What is that you want from me, Miss Integral Hellsing?"

"I ask that you would call me Sir Hellsing."

"Oh, I'm also sorry for that. I find it very informal to call a woman "Sir", but I shall abide to your wishes, Sir Hellsing."

"Thank you. I need information on a citizen of your country."

"Whom might this person be?"

"A man called Jack Bellator."

"Um…Bellator…here it is. Jack Bellator, age twenty-five, born in Brooklyn of New York on February 22, 1974. Father's name is Fidalgo Bellator. Mother's name is Katherine Bellator; maiden name is Peterson. Both parents were in the Department of the Paranormal. The—"

"The Department of Paranormal?"

"Yes, I am the head of the department at this moment. We were put forth to ensure that the creatures of the night do not attack any citizens and to research those same creatures. Anything else about the department you wish to know?"

"Not right now."

"Then I shall continue. Fidalgo was an expert in fighting vampires and ghouls with a sword; became a member of the department in 1938. Katherine was an expert in firearms, preferred to hunt werewolves rather than vampires; became a member in 1941. Fidalgo was found murdered in his cabin at Loyalsock State Forest, Pennsylvania on May 12, 1982. The body was decapitated with the mother and son missing. Both Katherine and Jack are wanted for questioning, but have not been found. Have you apprehended him, Sir Hellsing? It would really help us a lot." Integra could not believe that a fugitive is in the mansion. She made her decision quickly.

"I do not have him in custody. There have been reports of this man in London and that is all I know."

"I understand, Sir Hellsing. I shall send a team into London to apprehend Jack. They will arrive in a few weeks. So prepare for some guests. Adieu, Sir Hellsing. May I hear from you again."

"Good day Colonial Edwards." Integra hanged up the phone. Walter stood in front of her desk.

"What did we find about Mr. Bellator?"

"He's a fugitive. Keep a close eye on him, Walter."

"I shall watch him, Sir Integra. Should he try to do something against us—" Walter raised his hands to reveal microfilament wires "—then I will make sure he does not succeed."

"If it's necessary, then do what you want."

"I understand, Sir Integra." The wires disappeared. Walter bowed and left her office. Integra reached down into her drawer pulled out a cigar and lit the cigar. She took a few puffs and stared at the portrait of her father; the man was wrinkled and gray yet he had a determined look.

_If he was, indeed, involved with his father's murder, I will make sure he receives the worst possible punishment. If he did...what made him do it? _Integra took another puff before putting the cigar out.

**To be Continue**


End file.
